


Rainy Afternoon

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [2]
Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Afternoon, Black Character(s), Bodies against each other, Cold Out, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny being understanding with Karl, Gay, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Nuzzling and close together, Talking and thinking about the last time they've had sex & made love, Touch-starved [Referenced], Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, gentle touching, neck kisses, raining, sensitive skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: All he could hear was that rain outside, it wasn't cold as he felt his lover's affectionate touch ♡
Relationships: Karl/Danny Parker (Black Mirror)
Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560478
Kudos: 8





	Rainy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can consider this one-shot a slight sequel to 'Thoughts & Feelings' xD 💜
> 
> I just thought of this and started writing, I hope you all love reading it :) 💙

It's raining, cold out. It was getting darker. It's peaceful as rain was falling down. 

So these two are inside, at Karl's place again. 

They're on the couch together, sat down across from each other. Now they started to kiss and touch, lovingly. Because why not?

Danny leaned in, kissing Karl's lips, gently. He felt how soft they are. He deepened it, slightly. 

Karl hummed quietly in that kiss now. 

He breathed silently, when they pull apart again. 

Danny stared at him, with softened eyes. 

Karl was staring as well, into his lover's eyes, also softly. He let out another hum, feeling it as Danny was touching him with gentleness. 

It was like he was touch-starved or something. Like he has never been touched before. When that clearly wasn't the case. 

Everything about this was consensual and intimate though. 

Danny heard Karl's silent breathing, making sure that this other dark-skinned male was alright. Which he was. 

After that thought, he snapped out of his thoughts and kissed Karl's neck, leaving a slight mark on the skin there. 

Karl made a noise, a low moan instead of another breath, out of his mouth. He was almost tensing too, since it's a sensitive part. 

Danny shushed him, calmly, in a gentle way again. 

Karl appreciated how nice that Danny is being. He snaps out of it, his thinking, as he feels the other male's hand on him. 

Danny started lifting Karl's long sleeved shirt, until he noticed that Karl didn't seem to want it. 

Karl had tensed again, after all. He gazed at him. He was slightly nervous, although he doesn't mind it much. He wanted Danny to be happy. He remembered the last time that they made love, how comfortable he felt with him. It has been awhile since they've had sex with each other. 

Danny saw that Karl was thinking, noticing this. He also noticed how tense Karl's body is at the moment. He won't do anything that Karl clearly didn't want right now. He released his slight grip on the fabric of Karl's sweater. 

Karl looked at him, snapping out of his thoughts again. "Danny..?" 

"We don't need to have sex right now, you know, Karl." 

"Yeah, I know, it's just.." Karl sighed in a soft, quiet way. "Nevermind, it's nothing.." 

"It's clearly something. But we don't have to talk about it at this second. We can talk about it when you want to." 

Karl just nodded at that. 

There was a silence between them, for a few seconds. Until it breaks by one of their voices. 

"Let's just cuddle now." Danny said, as he suggested it. 

"I'd like that." Karl replied, saying this to him. He also had a smile. 

Danny smiled again, a bit slightly. He gets closer to this other male. He wrapped his arms around him, tightly yet nicely, even affectionately it seemed. He watched him, silently. 

They are both lying down on that couch together. 

Karl was wrapping his own arms around Danny's body as well. He stayed there, also close to him. 

Both guys loved that warmth, taking in each other's scents, while they cuddled. They snuggled, nuzzled against their bodies. 

It's nice, calm and peaceful. They were staying like this for awhile, cuddling for the rest of that afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
